


Sonadow Week 2019

by idolatres



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatres/pseuds/idolatres
Summary: all my entries for sonadow week 2019, i unfortunately couldn't finish the week due to work, but i had a lot of fun participating!





	1. Day 1: Competition/Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> https://idolatres.tumblr.com/

“Yo, Vanilla! Long time no see.”

 

“Oh my, Sonic. What a pleasant surprise.” Vanilla looks as relaxed as ever, dressed in a vibrant floral dress. Cheese is hovering around her, holding her purse. Was she about to go out? “Would you like to come in?” She asks, smiling sweetly.

 

Sonic grins and nods, and she makes room for him to walk inside. “I was actually about to go run some errands, but you’re free to stay and play with Cream.” She pauses, seeming to think about something, but shakes her head, throwing the thought away. “I’m sure Cream will be delighted to see you.”

 

“That’s the plan. You haven’t called me in forever to babysit. I know Amy normally does it, but I don’t mind helping out too.” Sonic explains as he makes his way past her.

 

“Oh yes…” Vanilla clears her throat. “Well, I know you’ve been busy lately, I didn’t want to bother you. Cream’s been fine, anyway. I found her another babysitter, he’s actually in her room with her right now.”

 

“He?” Sonic squints, trying to think who would’ve agreed to babysitting besides him and Amy.

 

“Yes, yes,” Vanilla giggles, “You can see for yourself, I really must be going now. I’ll be back in a bit, make yourself comfortable!”

 

Before Sonic can start interrogations over the mystery babysitter, Vanilla gestures to Cheese, and makes her way outside with the little Chao following in tow, gently closing the door behind them. He sighs, shrugging it off. May as well go see who it is.

 

He’s not sure why he feels the need to sneak down the hall, but his steps are light and fast, trying to be as quiet as possible. The closer he gets to Cream’s bedroom, the more he can hear talking. Mostly Cream, enthralled in whatever game they’re playing. Every now and then he hears a hard to place huff, followed by mumbles.

 

That voice is _so_ , _so_ familiar. His mind starts racing, trying to place the voice, the only person he can think of is—

 

His eyes light up, and a mischievous grin slowly creeps on his face. He grabs the doorknob, and quickly swings it open.

 

Sonic practically barks with laughter at the sight before him. Cream is there, sitting at the small table in her room, a dainty little tea cup and saucer in her hands, and across from her is none other than Shadow. He’s hunched over the table, a frilly bow tucked between his ears, his own tea cup in his hand while the saucer is on the table.

 

“Mr. Sonic!” Cream cheers, and Sonic swears he sees the life leave Shadow’s eyes as he realizes he’s been caught.

 

“Hiya Cream! How’ve you been?” Sonic asks, but he’s not really paying attention, he’s too focused on staring directly at Shadow while grinning with smug pride.

 

Shadow looks like he’s ready to disappear, snatching the bow atop his head and putting it on the floor beside him. Cream puts her cup down and runs over to Sonic, giving him a hug. A string of giggles and squeals escape her as he picks her up and swings her around a bit. When he puts her back down on the ground she hurries back to her seat, patting the empty space between her and Shadow.

 

“Come join us! We’re almost finished, but there’s always room for more guests.” Sonic nods, joining the two at the tiny table. “Mr. Shadow, if you would…” Cream says, smiling at the two of them.

 

Shadows says nothing, but he proceeds to set up a tea cup in front of Sonic. As he takes the kettle and pours him a drink Sonic chimes in. “So, how long have you been babysitting, Shads?”

 

Cream takes a sip of her tea, and Shadow places the kettle back in the center of the table. “Three weeks.” His eyes bore into Sonic, scrutinizing his reactions and movements.

 

“Mr. Shadow is the best! We’ve had so much fun!” Cream says. “We’ve played so many games, and he even takes me for a ride on his motorcycle sometimes!”

 

Sonic is legitimately shocked by that, and he stares at Shadow, dumbfounded by this. Shadow nods, confirming Cream’s words. “She’s a good kid.” Shadow says, smiling at Cream.

 

“That’s nice…” Sonic mumbles, not too sure how to react to the situation. It bugs him- more than anything. He used to be the go-to babysitter when Amy was busy, now his gig has been /stolen/. Well, not stolen, but it sure does feel like that. Specially with how happy Cream seems to be. It ticks him off, the idea that Shadow is a better babysitter than him. “I’m still your fav though, right Cream?” He chirps up, grinning at the young rabbit.

 

“Umm.” Cream tilts her head, puzzled as to what to say. “Well-lll,” she draws out, “I have fun with you too, Mr. Sonic. But Mr. Shadow has been super-duper fun. He plays dress up with me, and let’s me put makeup on him.” Sonic, oh so badly wants to laugh at that, picturing Shadow in comically bad hot pink makeup, smudged lipstick and eyeliner, but he’s more overwhelmed by the fact that Cream just said Shadow is /better/ at something than he is. He glares at his counterpart, who is smirking oh so smugly at him.

 

“Come on, Cream! You know I’m much more fun than Grumpy Face here!!”

 

“Is that a challenge?” Shadow perks up, ears twitching with curiosity.

 

“Challenge?” Cream echoes.

 

Sonic can’t believe he’s letting this bug him so much, but he absolutely CAN’T lose to Shadow at anything.

 

“You know what, yeah it is.” Sonic says, his voice unusually firm for the situation. “There’s **no way** you’re funner than me.”

 

“Then let’s do this.” Shadow states, calm and collected as he takes a sip of his now cold tea.

 

“Wait-wait!” Cream yells. “No fighting!”

 

“We’re not gonna fight, Cream.” Sonic says, trying not to laugh at her dramatic response.

 

“We just want to see who’s better at making you happy.” Shadow continues.

 

“Oh…” It’s silent for a moment, as Cream gathers her thoughts together. “Oh! Then I have an idea.”

 

“Yeah? What is it?” Sonic asks.

 

“I’ll be the judge!” Cream exclaims, raising her hand in the air, thrilled at the idea of having the two do whatever she wants. “I’ll pick out the games, and then you two do your best to impress me. I’ll choose the winner at the end.” The boys are silent, as they consider the proposal. “Is that okay?” Cream makes sure to bat her eyelashes, trying her best to look innocent.

 

“Sounds good to me.” Sonic agrees, eager to get the show underway.

 

Shadow huffs, but concedes. “Fine, I agree.”

 

* * *

The two hedgehogs are standing across from each other. They moved the table in the center of Creams room off the side- out of the way for the activities to come. Between them now is Cream, standing proud, wearing her best ‘judge’ face.

 

“Your first challenge is…dress up! Whoever can make the prettiest outfit wins.” She says, trying to hide her giggles. “Makeup is okay, and doing your hair is fine too….”  She walks over to her bed, and sits on the edge of it. “I’ll sit here and watch!”

 

Sonic immediately starts doing stretches, like he’s about to run a marathon. Shadow scoffs at him, but his posture screams aggressive. “Are you ready?” Cream asks, and they nod in unison. A quiet laugh forces it’s way past her lips. “Okay! Start!”

 

Immediately the two rip through the room, causing gusts of air to blow from the force of how fast they’re moving. Shadow moves to the vanity first, grabbing a hair tye before running over to the closet. Sonic makes his way to the one toy chest that’s designated for costumes. Cream watches in amazement, trying to keep up with the two.

 

Shadow pulls his quills back, tying them into a neat pony tail. Sonic is throwing things across the room that hold no interest to him, including some of Cream’s favorite pink dresses. While Shadow neatly goes through her closet, perusing the wares carefully.

 

Sonic finally finds something that’ll fit him and is close to his style. A Sparkly navy tutu, which he quickly shrugs on. He does a twirl, the tutu bouncing with the movement as the sparkles reflect the lighting well. He pumps his fist in the air, stealing a glance at Cream who looks thrilled by his choice. There’s no way he’s gonna lose this!

 

Shadow picks out a stretchy white dress, it’s simple, but Shadow enjoys how it fits him. It’s a tad saggy in the chest area, allowing his tuft of fur to peek out, and it’s long- even on him. Probably one of Vanilla’s dresses that Cream snatched for bed time.

 

Sonic and Shadow both dart to the vanity, almost bumping into each other. Sonic wastes no time trying to gain the edge, pushing Shadow away with his hip as his hands fly to some of the cheap dollar store cosmetics. Shadow lets out gruff growl, pushing back just as fierce against Sonic, causing the blue blur to stumble.

 

“No fighting!” Cream yells, her soft voice has an usual edge to it, which startles Sonic. “If you two can’t play nice, I’m making Amy the best babysitter.” Shadow doesn’t seem fazed by how sharp Cream’s words are, listening immediately to her warning. He grumbles under his breath, but makes room for Sonic to use the vanity with him. Sonic on the other hand- is still bewildered by how confident Cream sounds. Did she learn to talk like that from Shadow…?

 

Shadow picks out some yellow and orange eye-shadow, and applies it with his finger tips. He blends it well, like he’s done this before multiple times. When he’s finished applying it, his eyelids looks like the sunset, ombré and smooth. It leaves Sonic feeling a bit bewildered, but he does his best to pretend he knows what he’s doing. Applying- very poorly at that, red eye-shadow to his lids. Shadow snickers, finding Sonic’s attempts… interesting, to put it mildly. Sonic glares back at him.

 

“Okay! That’s enough.” Cream announces, sliding off her bed. “Let me see how pretty you two look!”

 

Shadow walks back in front of Cream, holding himself with poise and confidence. A hand on his hip as he models the dress. Sonic, less than graceful, does the same, adding a wink at the end which makes Cream giggle.

 

Cream motions for the two to lean down, and proceeds to gasp and fawn over their work. “Hmm…” For some reason this is the most nerve wracking moment Sonic’s had to go through in _weeks!_ Including all his run ins with bad guys.

 

“I’ve made my decision.” Cream says, eyes closing as she steps away, putting her hands behind her back.

 

  
She lets an unsettling silence take over the room, leaving Sonic and Shadow to their thoughts. Shadow isn’t showing any sign of nervousness, while Sonic is balancing back and forth between his legs, eager to move on to the next challenge.

 

She finally clears her throat. “The winner is Shadow!”

 

“What?!” Sonic blurts, unable to control himself. Shadow looks too entirely smug, having to suppress a chuckle bubbling at his lips.

 

“You only picked out a tutu…. and your makeup isn’t as pretty as Shadow’s!” Cream states, matter of fact. Not bothering to mince words either, Sonic’s /really/ starting to wonder what type of influence Shadow is having on her.

 

“Tch,” Sonic sighs, but shrugs it off quickly, eager for the next challenge. “Fine. I’ll definitely win the next one though.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind teaching you my skills.” Shadow offers, no sign of sarcasm detected. It makes Sonic’s fur stand on end, feeling embarrassed by the no contest outcome. He doesn’t want to dwell on this any longer.

 

Cream tuts as Sonic starts to take the tutu off. “Leave it on, it’s important for the rest of the competition.” That’s a lie, but they don’t have to know!

 

* * *

The three of them are perched around Cream’s dollhouse. Cream gave out dolls to the two, a perky smiling wolf girl doll for Shadow, and a honey-sweet bug girl for Sonic. Cream gave herself a pink and black themed vampire girl. “Okay!” She says, pleased with her decision making. “Now we’re gonna play dollies- pretend!”

 

Shadow seems tense, completely different from how he looked during the dress up challenge, and Sonic realizes this is his time to shine. His entire demeanor picks up, looking like his normal cheerful self. “Sweet! Let’s get to it!”

 

Cream laughs. “Okay!”

 

Sonic has no problem melding into pretend with Cream, as this was the status quo when he babysat. He moves his doll so she’s brushing her own hair, and talks in a sugary tone to fit the doll. Complimenting Cream’s dolls, which Cream adores. The two pretend the dolls are having a slumber party, while Shadow struggles to think of what to do.

 

“Missus Howly, are you okay?” Cream asks, mimicking her doll.

 

Shadow jumps, mouth gaping open and closed. “Uh,” his brain blanking completely, feeling the pressure of needing to perform well.

 

“Stage fright?” Sonic asks, mocking him playfully.

 

Shadow grunts, trying to snap back to it. He raises his voice as much as he can, which isn’t very high. “I’m okay, Miss. Vampy.” He says, slow and rocky, still trying to get into the swing of this. He exchanges glances with Sonic, who’s just grinning away.

 

Cream hums, but continues playing. Shadow has to stop himself from sighing, he adjusts his ponytail, a nervous tic. Sonic sees this, and immediately puts two and two together. As much as he loves the rivalry between them, and teasing him, he doesn’t like seeing Shadow genuinely uncomfortable.

 

When Cream gets up to go grab some doll clothes, Sonic leans in over to Shadow.

 

“Hey faker,” Sonic jeers, Shadow rolls his eyes and replies with a curt 'what’, “Relax, okay. It’s just dolls.”

 

Cream is too focused on finding the exact clothing she needs for her doll, so Shadow finally takes the opportunity to try and relax. “I’m not good at this.”

 

“That’s kind of obvious.” Shadow rolls his eyes when Sonic grins at him.

 

  
“Makeup and dress up, I can do. I help Rouge all the time.” He states. “This.” A vague gesture to the entire doll house. “Not my thing. We never do this.”

 

“Take it easy, it’s not that hard.” Sonic bumps his hand against Shadow’s shoulders, both of them exchanging a smile. “Pretend you’re 'Miss. Shadow’, instead of Mr. You got the outfit going.”

 

“The hell does that mean?”

 

Sonic fails miserably at muffling his own laughter. “I mean don’t worry too much about saying something stupid. Follow Cream’s lead, and go along with it, like I am.”

 

Cream finally lets out a triumphant 'Aha!’, and scurries back over to the two. A tiny-tiny sweater and pants in hand, she begins to change her doll’s clothing.

 

Shadow scoots closer, hands fumbling with the doll. “Sleep overs..involve food and watching movies together.” He says quietly, wracking his brain for ideas. Mostly using his own life with Rouge for reference.

“Yeah! That’s right!” Sonic chirps.

 

“Oh, oh!” Cream grabs their dolls, and tucks them into the bed in the dollhouse. “We can do that ourselves, that’ll be the next challenge.”

 

“You didn’t think of another challenge before hand?” Shadow asks, relieved to be free of this awkward game.

 

  
“I did!” She says, crossing her arms. “But I’m hungry. You guys can make me something to eat for the final challenge instead.”

 

“Wait-wait, who won this one?” Sonic asks, eager to finally get a win under his belt.

 

“I think that’s obvious.” Shadow mocks the exact way Sonic said that it to him earlier, but there’s a rare smile on his face.

 

“Yes…” Cream confirms. “Mr. Sonic wins. So the last challenge will be a tie breaker!”

 

* * *

The group moves to the living room, Cream takes a seat on the couch, and starts fiddling with the TV remote, trying to find a movie to put on. “Your challenge is to make me a yummy snack, whoever cooks the best wins the title of best babysitter!” She explains, not even bothering to look at the two, completely focused on what to watch.

 

“Right, no problem!” Sonic wastes no time in making his way to the kitchen, Shadow reluctantly follows behind him.

 

They stand around the island for a few minutes before coming to a stark realization.

 

“I don’t know how to cook anything. I usually microwave meals.” Sonic admits.

 

  
“Rouge usually cooks for us.” They both sigh.

 

“Wait, then what have you been making for Cream while you’ve babysat?” Sonic asks. When he babysits he normally prepares meals that require zero effort. Cereal, popcorn, lots of junk food. Minimal nutrition, but it makes Cream happy.

 

“I order out for us.” Shadow says, readjusting the straps to his dress.

 

His movement causes Sonic to /finally/ take in the details Shadow did when he dressed himself up. “You know, you’re pretty good at that.” When Shadow cocks his head in question, he smiles while edging closer to him. “The makeup. You look hot.”

 

Shadow all but chokes at that, face flushing. “Not now.” His voice is more meek than he wanted, so he steps away. “You can continue your poor attempt of flirting after we finish.”

 

Sonic wolf whistles, “Like a date?”

 

Shadow groans, rolling his eyes. He doesn’t bother replying to Sonic, seeing it as a lost cause. He makes his way to the fridge and starts sorting through its contents. Sonic snickers, but moves on and starts raiding the cupboards.

 

The cupboard is full of snacks as usual, and since Cream will probably be more interested in the movie, Sonic grabs some popcorn. It’s not cooking, but Cream will probably love it anyway. Unfortunately for Shadow, everything in the fridge requires some sort of preparation. He slams the fridge door shut and grumbles incoherently.

 

“I have an idea.” Sonic pipes up, the other hedgehog narrows his eyes at him. “I’ll make popcorn, you make hot chocolate.”

 

“That’s not cooking.”

 

“I know!”  Sonic’s already putting the bag of kernels in the microwave. “Cream is used to junk food, she’ll think it’s cool.” He hits the popcorn button and it starts counting down. “She also /loves/ Hot Chocolate. So this way we’ll both get points.”

 

Shadow is silent, mulling over the offer. It’s a bit confusing how Sonic’s attitude has done a 180. “I thought you wanted to win.”

 

“I do- but you just promised to go on a date with me after we get outta here.”

 

“You. I.” He’s like a fish out of water again, mouth opening and closing in frustration. “I didn’t promise anything. You just assumed we’d go on one!”

 

“Yeah, but I don’t see you busting out a cook book, and I’m definitely not gonna try and cook anything. Last thing I need is Vanilla coming home to the house on fire.”

 

“Unbelievable.” Shadow rubs his temples, but gets the hot cocoa packs out of the cupboard. “Fine. We can go on a date, but I’m taking that as you forfeiting. I win, regardless of who Cream picks.”

 

“Sweet! Let’s do this.”

 

* * *

“I’m home. Sorry it took so long” Vanilla announces, shrugging her shoes off in the entrance-way. Cheese faithfully follows behind her, still holding her purse. She can hear a cartoon playing in the distance, but nothing else. “Cream, honey? Are you okay?” Cheese speaks up too, but still no reply. She lets out a heavy sigh, but makes her way to the kitchen, placing the grocery bags on the counters. Cheese flops her purse down too, and lets out a dramatic yawn as he floats down to sit.

 

When she enters the living room she has to stop herself from giggling, afraid of waking the sleeping trio.

 

Cream is curled up on some pillows, a blanket gently tucked around her as she snores away. Her two babysitters are beside her, still wearing their outfits from the competition. Shadow is sleeping sitting up, with Sonic resting on his shoulders. There’s an empty bowl on the coffee table, with three mugs placed around it. Vanilla quietly takes her phone out, and snaps a couple of pictures. She can’t wait to show Amy and Rouge.


	2. Day 2: Action/Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to model some clothes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://idolatres.tumblr.com/

Rouge had this habit of accepting offers meant for Shadow, her reasoning was always the same. ‘Stop moping around my club 24/7, you’re scaring away the customers.’ Worst bit about it, she wasn’t even trying to be subtle with her true intentions. Every offer she accepted included Sonic somehow. Whether they be working together, or relaxing. It was asinine.

 

This was a new low for the ultimate life form however, Shadow received an offer to model for some clothing brand, Sonic too. What better way to earn publicity than having two renowned heroes wear your creations. Of course, Rouge didn’t miss a beat agreeing to the offer and signing the contract for him. Her spy skills coming in handy, as she could perfectly mimic Shadow’s signature, down to the little details, even dotting the i’s with slashes.

 

So here he was, backstage in an overcrowded dressing room. Several assistants running around hurriedly, getting everyone dressed and making sure their makeup was perfect. Sonic was seated next to him. Both of them already in their outfits, now being subjected to having copious amounts of makeup being beat on their face.

 

Sonic’s outfit is the opposite of demure, with bright poppy colors, and silver accents, he stood out like a king would. He looks comfortable, cheery with their decisions for his wares. He keeps glancing in the mirror at Shadow, smiling when he catches him staring back. Shadow is stoic, afraid if he moves even an inch, the assistant will mess up on his makeup.

 

The outfit he’s wearing is more dark, edging on the gothic side. 'Just like your personality’, Sonic teases. The scarf added as an accessory stood out the most, with holographic gold chains etched in. It’s more casual, but Shadow could definitely see himself wearing it out.

 

The shouting around them gets more frantic, and they announce it’s show time. Shadow and Sonic are escorted out, and told to walk the runway together.

 

“You gonna be able to keep up?” Sonic asks, obviously baiting Shadow.

 

“Funny.” He replies dryly. “I wonder if you’ll still be this smug when the crowd favors me.”

 

“Hah! We all know I’m everyone’s favorite.”

 

“Wanna bet?” Shadow grins, canines showing.

 

Before Sonic can reply, their cue goes off. Sonic goes first. As soon as the lights hit him the fans in the crowd yell. A sea of lights overtakes the crowd as photographers snap pictures. Sonic beams confidence, waving casually to the cameras and people. He models the jacket well, and it shows with how impressed the photographers and journalists are. He gives a twirl at the end of the runway, and starts making his way back. Shadow’s next.

 

Shadow strides onto the runway, his gait full of pride. The crowd awes, gasps and dramatic oh’s. After the initial shock it devolves into amazed cheers. He smirks, and continues down. At the end of the cat walk he gives a disinterested turn away, looking back over his shoulder. Cameras flash with intensity, almost looking like a strobe light was on. As he makes his way backstage Sonic is waiting for him.

 

“Way to work the bad boy image.” He compliments.

 

“Enjoy the view?” Now it’s Shadow’s turn to tease.

 

Sonic laughs off his embarrassment. “Sure did.”

 

Shadow scoffs. “At least pretend to have some sense of shame.”

 

The rest of the show goes without incident, as it rings to the finale everyone is asked to walk down the cat walk again. This time having Sonic and Shadow walk together. When they reach the end there’s a ring of applause, photographers bending in unnatural positions to get the perfect angle of the two together. Sonic winks towards the cameras, working his charm, and Shadow is Shadow. Standing still, and unemotionally, working his own unique charm.

 

When they’re backstage again, and the show concludes, everyone is congratulating each other for a job well done. As the designer of their outfits approaches the two, she thanks them. Letting them know they can keep what they wore as an extra little bonus.

 

  
“By the by, forgive me if this is rude,” She starts, eying the two like they’re rare delicacies, “Are you two dating? Your energy together at the end was spectacular, like you’ve been an item for a long time!”

 

Sonic gapes in disbelief, but Shadow sees this as an opportunity to gain the edge on their little game. “We’re not d–”,

 

He throws his arm around Sonic’s shoulders, pulling him close. “We are.” He says bluntly. Sonic has to stop himself from screaming.

 


	3. Day 3: Angst/Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuddles after a long day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://idolatres.tumblr.com/

After a long day of running around town and errands, the two were eager to crawl into bed and sleep.

 

Shadow flops onto the bed lazily, crawling under the covers while grumbling. Sonic hits the lights before joining him, and immediately cuddles up to him. They share a relaxed sigh, and sink into a comfortable silence.

 

Their fingers intertwine with each other, and they stare at each other. Between the bickering and arguments, moments like this quelled any fears and insecurities the two have. Both have issues expressing intimacy properly, specially in public. With stares, friends and strangers always approaching them, it was hard to just enjoy what they share.

 

Genuinely loving each other, enjoying each other’s presence, down to the little details. The way Sonic gets embarrassed when caught staring, how he always tries to play it off with a joke and a wink. The way Shadow fumbles, his hands twitch with need as he reaches to hold Sonic’s hand. Rubbing circles into his palm, scoffing when Sonic made a joke about it, having to hide his own smile.

 

“You know, I’m wide awake now.” Sonic whispers.

 

“I’m not.” Shadow grumbles, eyes fluttering close. Sonic muffles a laugh, and Shadow moves closer, resting his head on his chest. Sonic’s heart was /so/ calm. A steady beat, the rhythm of it lulling Shadow, making him feel completely safe.

 

Sonic wraps his arms around Shadow, a hand going to play idly with his quills. “I love you.”

 

Shadow’s in that haze between sleep, but when he hears that, he feels his own heart calm. “I love you too.”


	4. Day 4: Favorite AU/Canon Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little red riding hood/the path AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://idolatres.tumblr.com/

Stay on the path, that’s the only rule there is when traveling to Maria’s house. There are creatures unknown dwelling in the forest. Maria often speaks of them, her favorite being the wolf.

 

“They have thick paws, lined with razor sharp claws.” She whispers, tapping her finger nails on the table. “Their teeth are even worse!”

 

“They’re overgrown dogs. It can’t be that bad.” Shadow mulls, taking a sip of the chamomile tea Maria prepared for them.

 

“Oh but it is!” Shadow has to resist rolling his eyes. “They have rows, and rows of shiny white teeth, sharp as a sharks!”

 

“How many rows?” He asks.

 

“Like…six… A total of a hundred plus teeth!”

 

“Are you sure you’re not exaggerating right now?”

 

Maria stifles a giggle. “Nooo, no I’m not!”

 

* * *

The weather is beautiful, a cloudy day, but the sun still peaks through the blanket of clouds. There’s a nice breeze, so Shadow figured it’d be a perfect day to walk to Maria’s. His picnic basket in tow, filled with goodies for the two of them to share.

 

He’s about a quarter way down the path when he hears something off the way. Some bushes across from him rustling with activity. He slows down, straining his ears to listen for what it could be. As the rustling gets louder and closer, his hand slowly slides into his basket, preparing himself for the worst case scenario.

 

A tiny squirrel peeps out, and Shadow sighs. Maybe he should tell Maria to quit with all the spooky stories if it’s making him this paranoid.

 

“Heya.” A gruff voice sounds off directly behind him. He quickly whips around, taking a step back while doing so. Before his eyes is the fabled ‘wolf’ of the forest.

 

He grins at him, rows upon rows of sparkly shining teeth, glinting in the light.  "What brings someone as cute as you into my neck of the woods.“

 

Shadow squints, feeling like this might be his mind playing tricks on him.

 

"You have something good in that basket of yours?” He asks. “I’m Sonic, whats your name cutie.”

 

“I’m not telling you.”

 

“Oh come on! Don’t be so stiff, let’s talk a little.” 'Sonic’, licks his maws. “Maybe we can get to know each other a little better.”

 

He sees Maria either left out the convenient note that the wolf has zero morals, or simply didn’t know. His hand inches back into the basket, and it’s eyes sparkle with intrigue.

 

and then Shadow pulls out his handgun, pointing it at the wolf. “You have to be stupid if you think I’m going along with this. I’m not some innocent little girl for you to snack on.”

 

“Whoa-whoa hey, h-hey!! I was kidding.” He backpedals, stumbling backwards away from the bemused hedgehog.

 

“I’m not kidding.”

 

“Jeez, jeez, okay! I’ll go. You need a serious attitude adjustment.” Sonic lectures, like he wasn’t just trying to creep on him.

 

“You need a shower, you smell like month old garbage.”

 

“Man, this is the last time I try to make friends with a stranger.” The wolf continues to complain to himself and scurries his way back into the forest. Shadow doesn’t move from his spot for a few moments, keeping the gun pointed in the direction the wolf ran off to.

 

Once he deemed it safe, he tucked it back inside his basket, and continued his merry little way to Maria’s.

 

“Screw fairy tales.”


End file.
